everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Yue Liang
"Pffft. Parents, you should love them, that's what they all say. But can you still love those who have hurt and scarred you for life?" - Yue Liang talking to Momo Hiroshi (Daughter of Momotaro and is neutral) about her dad Yue Liang is the daughter of Chang'e and Houyi and the twin sister of Taiyang Hou. She and her brother are both Rebels as they hate the idea of incest and because they would rather be focused on finding a way to reunite their parents so they can all be a family again. Her weapon is a metal fan called Moonstone. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Yue and Taiyang begged the Jade Emperor to help them reunite their parents. Seeing that they helped seal away the dark gods and hearing of their sad life, the Jade Emperor was moved and thus made Houyi immortal once more so he and Chang'e can reunite in the Heavens. Yue and Serenity eventually moved in together to an apartment in a bustling city and adopted a girl named Trifa together. Serenity becomes a doctor while Yue works as a makeup artist. Personality Yue is a sweet and kind girl with a sassy streak, she is calm and has a matter-of-fact demeanor. But if she gets angry, kiss yourself goodbye. She is also quite stoic and cool at times. She is shown to be quite wise, empathetic and understanding as she and the other Rebels have gone through so much. She has a fear of alcohol due to multiple traumatizing events in her childhood. But what is very notable about her is how mentally strong she is, as seen from how she can withstand memory triggers from JD Empress's taunting and Heather von Olympus's bullying. But she is shown to be quite cold sometimes especially when it came to talking about her parents. Appearance Yue has pale skin, dark blue eyes and shoulder length white hair which is often tied into a low messy ponytail. She often wears a dark navy blue qipao like mid-driff top, dark grey ripped leggings, dark blue shorts and black sneaker boots. For training she wears a high collar spandex t-shirt top, a navy blue waist cincher, grey shorts, bandages on her arms and legs and her hair is untied. She has a tattoo of the Chinese character 'yue' behind her left shoulder. In season 2 her appearance has altered, her hair has grown longer and now has an undercut and her outfit has changed slightly, her top is now a bra-like top and a mesh shirt with waist portions cut out and she no longer wears leggings and has bandages wrapped around her shins. Abilities Yue's fighting style revolves around kung-fu but she is more focused on disarming her opponents for an easier blow. She often uses her glyphs in combat normally to summon and to spring herself forward to attack. She only uses her weapon when absolutely necessary. She and Taiyang have very similar fighting styles, deflecting and striking, similar to Crane style kung-fu. She is often referred to as the 'white mage' of the Rebel Mythos. Yue is very skilled at makeup so much so that she is often hired by cosplayers and celebrities. How she fits into her myth Yue and Taiyang wre both born on the moon to Chang'e and Houyi. They were both sent to live on earth with their father not long after. But Houyi wasn't the hero he once was, he had become former shell of himself and a neglectful alcoholic and had drank what was left of the elixir of immortality, giving him incredibly slowed aging. This caused Yue and Taiyang to grow up in poverty, begging for money and food to take care of themselves and to fund their father's alcoholism. But things took a turn for the worst when Houyi came home drunk one night and did many unmentionable things to Yue since she looks a lot like her mother. This happened multiple times to her growing up. Taiyang would sometimes end up being the one to take care of her due to the injuries she sustained from those events. Yue and Taiyang both decided that they're gonna fix their family together as brother and sister, unfortunately they were forced to come to EAH to fulfill their parents' roles, putting their dreams of starting a new for their family on hold. Category:Rebels Category:Chinese Mythology